gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Revolver Mk II
|manufacturer = Hawk & Little |sold in = |price = $99,000 (Conversion at Weapon Workshop) |unlock = |related = Heavy Revolver Double-Action Revolver |variants = |origin = U.S.A. |firemode = Double-Action |reticle = Generic |anim = Gun Small |flags = |filename = |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Hawk & Little Heavy Revolver Mk II is a weapon featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The weapon is the Mark II version of the Heavy Revolver, where it features a modernized and cleaner appearance. The entirety or the gun keeps the general design layout of its base model, but receives a squared and bulkier forend, different vent details, square-shaped trigger guard and a different pattern on the trigger grip. The cylinder takes strong similarities with that of the and the upper side features an that allows for scope attachments. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Compared to the default Heavy Revolver, it deals +25% damage per shot (200 instead of 160) and shoots almost 50% faster (due to it being used in double-action mode as opposed to single-action), making its damage output almost doubled. It retains the +60% damage bonus against vehicles that the regular Heavy Revolver had. Unlike the default Heavy Revolver, its damage per shot is affected by range, starting to fall 20m away to reach 70% at 120m. As a result, it is capable of destroying the rear rotor blades of an helicopter in one single shot at close range. It has access to tracer rounds (that only have an aesthetic effect), hollow-point rounds, incendiary rounds and FMJ rounds. Hollow-point rounds double the damage on unarmoured targets, meaning that one shot in the chest is enough to kill a player. FMJ rounds destroy an helicopter's tail rotor at any range or explodes a car in the oil tank in a single shot. Due to the low fire rate, incendiary rounds will guarantee to ignite targets upon contact, the other weapon that has a 100% chance to ignite targets with this ammo is the Heavy Sniper Mk II. GTA Online Overview |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery In-game HeavyRevolverMkII-GTAO-SocialClub.png|The Heavy Revolver Mk II on Rockstar Games Social Club. HUD icon Heavy-revolver-mk2-icon.png|Standard. First Person HeavyRevolverMkII-GTAO-Holding.png|Holding HeavyRevolverMkII-GTAO-Aiming.png|Aiming HeavyRevolverMkII-GTAO-Sights.png|Down the sights HeavyRevolverMkII-GTAO-Reloading.png|Reloading Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a Heavy Revolver at the Weapon Workshop, for $99,000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Like its standard equivalent, sitting on the main chair of an Office will set the character's Heavy Revolver Mk II on the table. However, the weapon’s attachments and liveries will not be displayed. *Compared to the Heavy Revolver, the arrow patterns on the cylinder denotes it rotates clockwise. *Unlike the standard variant, if the trigger is slowly pressed, the player can see the cylinder of the revolver slowly rotating until it fires. See Also *Heavy Revolver - Standard model. Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Handguns Category:Weapons manufactured by Hawk & Little Category:Mk II Weapons